Don't you ever do that again!
by Kuroo187
Summary: Dazai tries to attempt suicide inside Atsushis aparment. Atsushi is not amused and Dazai feels the need to cheer his colleague up again. Warning: This fanfic contains lots of fluff and tickling


**This is a Bungou Stray Dogs fanfic. The manga/anime and all the characters doesn't belong to me.**

 **Summary:** Dazai tries to attempt suicide inside Atsushis aparment. Atsushi is not amused and Dazai feels the need to cheer his colleague up again.  
 **Warning:** This fanfic contains lots of fluff and tickling and is based on a prompt I got on Tumblr

* * *

"Don't you ever do that again!"

"I already told you that I'm sorry, Atsushi-kun."

"Yeah but I am still mad. What do you think you were doing?"

"Trying to commit suicide...?"

"Yes, but not in my apartment!"

Atsushi couldn't believe it. He had walked into his part of the dorm, after finishing a more difficult case and just wanted to make himself some tea and relax a bit and the first thing he saw when he entered the kitchen, was Dazai-san who shoved a small ping pong ball in his mouth, obviously trying to suffocate himself. Atsushi had taken the with saliva dripping ball away from the suicide maniac and threw it right into the trash. After that, he had hold a philippic with the main topic: Why you don't try to commit suicide in other peoples apartments" which lasted ten minutes. Dazai-san could have sworn that he hadn't seen the man-tiger this furious other his attempts to kill himself like ever. Maybe it really was a bad idea, trying to suffocate himself in Atsushi-kuns apartment...

"I'm really sorry, Atsushi-kun. I won't try to kill myself in your apartment ever again, okay?", said the bandaged man, looking a bit unsettled by the sudden outburst from the normally so uncomplicated teen.

The purple-yellow eyed boy just huffed and walked into his bedroom, leaving the older man behind. Dazai hadn't even know that the kid could get angry like that. It was a bit out of character for Atsushi-kun, who were either happy or rather scared most of the time but it seemed that the last case had effected the teen more than he had though. Dazai didn't liked to see Atsushi-kun like this so he decided that he had to do something to cheer the boy up and maybe bring him to it to not be angry at him anymore.

"Atsushi-kun?", asked the older man, slowly stepping into the boys bedroom.

He walked other to the young detective, who sat on his rolled out futon and read the report of their last case and crouched down behind him so he could look over his shoulder.  
"Are you still mad?", he asked, but got simply ignored by the white haired teen.  
"A-tsu-shi-kun", sung the older man and poked the boy after every syllable in the side, trying to get his attention. What he didn't expect was the rather hard flinching that came with ever poke.

"Hmm interesting...", though Dazai and slowly reached for the man-tigers side. If his theory was right than...

"Ah s-stop! Dazai-san. What are you doing?" asked Atsushi bewildered as he turned around to look at his grinning partner how looked far too happy for his taste.

"Could it be that you are ticklish Atsushi-kun?", asked Dazai, his grin widening when he saw the nervous look on the newbies face.

"N-no", stuttered Atsushi and tried to crawl backwards but got his feet tangled in the futon and he tripped backwards. Dazai used the chance and crawled over to the on the ground laying boy, who was trying to untangle his feet and poked him again. "D-dazai-san stop it", whined Atsushi but the taller man saw the tiny twitch of his lips.

"Will you stop being angry at me?"

"Yes, but stop poking me", answered the teen light irritated.

"That doesn't sound very convincing to me", said Dazai and pounced on the smaller teen. He dug his fingers in Atsushis ribs and was surprised when the teen started giggling madly. Dazai never had heard the man-tigers laugh before so he was really curious and a bit surprised as he heard the rather cute giggles that poured from Atsushis lips. He let his hands slip under the teens shirt and started to gently scribble at his bare stomach. The giggles turned into hic-up like laughter and Atsushi rolled on his side and tried to curl into a ball. Dazai laughed at the younger mans reaction and pulled his hands away. The taller man watched amused how Atsushi curled into a small giggling ball. Dazai, who still wasn't satisfied and wanted to hear more of this rare sounds looked where he could attack next. His searching gaze stopped at the teens feet which were laying the nearest to him. He slowly reached his hand out and stroked with his index finger along the sole. Atsushi squealed at the sudden ticklish feeling at his feet and kicked out in surprise.

"Seems like you got some really sensitive feet here, Atsushi-kun." teased Dazai who had managed with ease to catch the kicking foot.

"L-let go.", stuttered the white haired teen while trying to pull his foot out of Dazais hand but the older man had a good hold of his ankle.

"Will you stop being angry at me?", asked Dazai again.

"I already told you I'm not angry anymohoho NO! Dazai-sahahan stohohop", squealed Atsushi who got interrupted by fingers suddenly scribbling all over his sensitive foot. The teen trashed and rolled from one side to the other, kicking out with his free leg, laughing harder and louder than before.

"Are you still angry?", asked Dazai, highly amused at the fact that the man-tiger could be reduced in a laughing mess this easily.

"I'm nohoht angry ahaha anymore. Pleahehe stohohop", managed Atsushi to say between his laughter.

Dazai let go of Atsushis leg and snickered when the boy crawled a few meters away from him and trying to regain his breath.

"Well that was funny, wasn't it Atsushi-kun?", asked Dazai with a big grin on his face.

"Very funny.", muttered the still panting teen.

"Sooo do you know a got place where I could commit suicide?"

"Dazai-san!"

* * *

Please leave a comment or constructive critic if you like :)


End file.
